


Lock Screen

by hlizzier23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlizzier23/pseuds/hlizzier23
Summary: One of Mickeys favorite thing to do is to change the lock screen on Ian's phone. Ian finds this extremely annoying, which is the main reason why Mickey does it. One day when Mickey goes to change Ian's lock screen he seems something that makes a smile spread across his face.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232





	Lock Screen

Here’s the thing about Mickey, he’s annoying. Obnoxious may be a better word for it. Of course Ian would never admit it, well maybe he did sometimes, but he just loved Mickey too much. And yeah, maybe all Mickey’s annoying little quirks made Ian happy, so he wasn’t complaining. 

But there was one thing that especially got on Ian’s nerves. Honestly he had no idea why, like, it was the least annoying thing Mickey could possibly do, but it always made Ian fume. 

This thing was Mickey stealing Ian’s phone and changing the lock screen with some dumbass picture of Mickey holding up his middle finger or making a stupid face. 

Ok, yes, it is extremely stupid to be annoyed by this, but it drove Ian up the damn wall. And of course, Mickey who thrives off of annoying people, loves it. He does it just to put a smile on his own face. For some reason Mickey thought angry Ian was funny. And it sure as hell wasn’t, well at least not to Ian. 

Ian wasn’t usually the type to get annoyed. Sure, some things made him pissed, like the sound of cutting toenails or when people (Carl) don’t put things back where they’re supposed to go. But these things were just normal pet peeves, and while they still drove him mad, it wasn’t like he couldn’t handle it. 

But for some damn reason Mickey constantly changing his background, drove Ian fucking insane. 

~ 

It had been a fucking day. 

Ian loved his job, but at the same time it was exhausting. Plus it didn’t pay too well which made Ian even more excited to get up at the ass crack of dawn everyday just to stand on his feet for 8 hours straight. Just kidding. He would rather not, but a job is a job and a paycheck is a paycheck so he should just stop complaining. 

Anyway. Ian was exhausted and his feet were fucking killing him. All he wanted to do was shove some food in his face and cuddle Mickey for the rest of the night. (Since they got married cuddling was one of their new favorite activities, but Mickey would never admit it.)

Ian busted through the front door and quickly ripped off his jacked and toed off his shoes. Finally he was home and the day was over. 

As Ian put the rest of his shit down he could hear muffled chatter from the kitchen? Or maybe it was the t.v. room. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but he could definitely tell Mickey was one of the people. Thank god. After a long day the only face he wanted to see was Mickeys. 

Ian creeped into the house more so that he was now standing in the t.v. room and could now clearly see the voices were coming from the kitchen and those voices were Mickey, Liam and Carl. 

Since Mickey moved in and became an “official” member of the Gallagher clan, he and Liam became really close. They would always watch random movies or play video games together. It was cute. Really fucking cute honestly. Mickey was typically not too fond of children but Liam definitely seemed to be an exception. 

“Hey,” Ian said, walking in Mickey’s direction, as he pulled everyone from the conversation they had just been having. Ian couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but he assumed it was something about guns or video games or some shit like that. 

Mickey’s face immediately lit up when he saw the ginger. His ginger. 

It may be stupid but everytime Ian walked in the room Mickey’s mood completely changed. He could be in the middle of the most heated argument, but as soon as Ian walked in a smile spread across his face. 

Ian loved literally everything about Mickey, but this definitely had to be his favorite. 

Mickey snatched Ian by the waiste and pulled Ian into a deep, passionate as fuck kiss. So deep and passionate that Carl and Liam spat out a “seriously” in unison. 

“So are you two just going to fuck right now on the damn table or…?” Carl said as he guided LIam towards the door. 

Ok, by now they should be used to this. All the unnecessary (which was in fact very necessary) PDA Ian and Mickey showed. 

Ian just laughed. Yeah, I mean they would 100% fuck right there, right in that moment. So what? 

“Where are you guys going?” Ian questioned as he slipped from his husband's grip. 

“Out,” Carl shot back with very little to no hesitation. Ian just shrugged. Carl was an adult and was a lot better of a citizen than he was not many years prior, so Ian didn't care if he was taking their 10 year old brother out at 8pm. Liam was book and street smart so he knew they would be fine, plus this meant Ian and Mickey had the house all to themselves. 

Ian decided to go upstairs and change out of his work clothes while Mickey cooked something for dinner. They had decided they were going to eat pizza while watching a movie and then end the night off with a few rounds. For most couples that would seem like a shitty date night, but for Ian and Mickey it was perfect. 

So, Mickey cooked a frozen pizza, which ended up being almost inedible, but who cares he tried his best, Mickey wasn’t fucking Gordon Ramsey. Then they sat their asses on the couch (no more than half an inch apart from each other, of course) and watched whatever movie they could find. 

After about 40 minutes or so, things started winding down. They had finished their pizza ages ago and we're almost done with whatever movie they were watching. Ian was about ready to head upstairs so he grabbed the plates and empty beer bottles and went to the kitchen. And well, he didn’t take his phone with, which was a big fucking mistake. 

Out of the corner of his eyes Mickey spotted a black rectangular shape and sprouted an idea. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea considering Ian was already in a pretty crappy mood, but oh well. 

So Mickey snatched Ian’s phone, unlocked it, took a picture of him making some stupid face while holding up his middle finger, set it as the lock screen, and put back the phone right where he found it as if nothing had ever happened. 

Every time Mickey did this he felt all giddy inside. Like a fucking four year old who just learned how to pull pranks, but who cares. There was one nerve in Ian’s body that only Mickey could get on and well Mickey sure as hell loved to get on it. 

Ian returned back after a few moments and slumped back down into his space on the couch. They went back to staring at the t.v. with their limbs tangled together. 

It took Ian a moment to look at his phone, but once he finally did he was fucking pissed. LIke really fucking pissed. 

“Fucking really Mickey!” Ian scolded as he jumped out of his position from the couch. 

Mickey had no response so he just stood at his stupid husband who was practically red with anger. 

“You know how much I hate it when you do this,” Ian yelled. “So fucking stop it!” He continued as he stomped away and then up the stairs. He completed his little diva moment by slamming the bedroom door shut. 

Damn. Mickey knew that made Ian really fucking pissed, but he sure as shit wasn’t expecting that to happen. 

~

Over the next few weeks Mickey continued to pull his little prank on Ian, because it was fun, and well he was a shithead. 

Every single time Mickey did it Ian would become so pissed and for some reason it was the most amusing thing in the world. Who would’ve thought watching his husband have a rage fit would bring Mickey so much joy? It was just so funny to him. 

The thing was Ian was genuinely the nicest person Mickey had ever met. Ian never got mad at anyone or anything, so when he did it was funny, because he wasn’t too good at being angry. 

It was a Saturday night and Ian and Mickey were just laying in bed talking about random shit. They found themselves doing domestic shit like this more and more. Who would’ve ever thought Ian Gallagher and Mickey MIlkovich would be having a normal calm conversation? 

Anyway, it was getting late so Ian informed Mickey he was going to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Ian, again, made the rookie mistake of leaving his phone. Of course Mickey, being Mickey, decided to change Ian’s lock screen. Hey, it was Ian’s fault for leaving his phone unattended with Mickey. 

So he took Ian’s phone and turned it on, but he was surprised by what he saw when the device lit up. 

Instead of Ian’s usual plain Apple background that comes with the phone, it was a picture of Ian and MIckey. And a really cute one. 

It was a selfie that Ian had taken not too long ago of the both of them sitting on the couch. Ian’s arm was wrapped around Mickey and their heads were pressed together. Mickey remembered when the picture was taken. They were watching some kid show with Franny and Ian just randomly decided to pull out his phone and take a selfie of them, but it was cute. 

Mickey couldn’t bring himself to change it. Although he would never ever admit it, it was really fucking cute. 

Mickey just stared at it. As he did he began thinking about him and Ian and all the memories they have together. Some bad, some good, but it just reminded him how much he truly loved Ian. There were no words in any language that could describe how much Mickey loves Ian. It was crazy. The fact someone could feel that much love for another person, absolutely insane.

Mickey was brought back to Earth when he heard Ian’s voice. “Like my new screensaver?” he said playfully as he climbed into bed next to Mickey. 

Mickey just looked up at his husband and smiled. “Yeah,” he replied softly. Marriage had definitely turned Mickey soft, because he was almost in tears over a damn lockscreen. 

“Better not fucking change it,” Ian said as he playfully slapped Mickey arm. Mickey just let out a soft chuck as he pulled Ian into a long hard kiss. 

Mickey loved Ian more than anything, and Ian loved Mickey more than anything, even though he could sometimes be annoying. It didn’t matter though. Neither of them would want it any other way. 

Who would’ve thought a fucking screensaver would bring so much joy to two people? Definitely not Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher, but here they were.


End file.
